Increased seed costs and increased awareness among farmers of the agronomic costs of poor seed placement have driven the development of systems for improving seed placement. Systems and apparatus have been developed for stopping seed meters at a desired location using clutches to stop a hydraulically-driven shaft from driving a seed meter, or in the case of electrically driven seed meters, using a signal to command the associated electric motor to stop. However, such systems and apparatus still allow seeds to be dropped from the seed meter in undesired locations after the motor or shaft is stopped. Thus there is a need in the art for systems, methods and apparatus of stopping a seed meter without dropping unwanted seeds from the meter; e.g., unloading a seed meter.